When the past meets the future
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Well, the title is pretty self explanatory. This takes place in both the future in the past. Both chases and Bree's lives are going as planned, but when present Bree and chase find themselves zapped out of their time zone and into the future, what will happen? Please r and r!


Note: so I know that some of you who have read my other brase story, wanted me to make more brase. So this is for you. It has drama and action in it. As will as romance and family togetherness. And of course humor. This takes place in the Orestes and 30 years in the future. In this story, Bree and chase are the same age. Enjoy!

Tuesday, August 26th, 2044

Los Angeles, California

Davenpirt residences

2:50 pm

Future chases pov

Hey it's me chase Daniel davenport. I'm now 47 years old. I'm married to Bree davenport, my ever so sexy wife. She is 47 as well. We have been married for 22 years. We got married when we were 25. It was one of the best days of my life, the other days were when our childeren were born. We have 3 to be exact, 2 boys and 1 girl, brase, who is 17, (Leo Howard), brogan, who is 15, (Peyton Meyer) and Laya, who is 12, (Rowan Blanchard).

All 3 of our kids are bionic. Brase got his name because Thats the combo of Bree's and my names. We live in la. Bree and I decided to take the leap,of fifth when we were around 21 and escape all of the drama of mission creek. Once we moved to la, bree and i created a hologram cell phone called the cb phone. That then lead to cB ink. When each of our kids were born, we worried that they would be bionic. They didn't get their abilitie. Until they were 6 months old. Brase has my abilities with Bree's super speed. Brogan somehow ended up with Adams abilities with brees super speed. We don't know how though, but he is defiantly my kid. I will tell you that. Laya, the baby of the family, has Bree's abilities and my telekinesis. Laya is named after princess aya from the star wars movies. Hey don't judge me! I'm a nerd! They, like Bree, Adam, later Leo and I, go on missions.

They are kept a secret from the government, but Bree and I don't treat them like labrats since they are our kids and we love them. They don't sleep in capsules. I created this system for their rooms and our whole house that allows them to power up and get all the entry that they need. They go to school, like normal kids. they have to act as normal as they can so the government won't find out. It works like a charm!

Bree and I are still bionic, but no longer go on missions, since we are too old to do so. We do help out with their missions though, but from our lab. We give them tips and help them stay hidden while on their missions. We still use our bionics though, but for everyday stuff, like cleaning the house and, well pretty much everything, but we only use them in our house. Life is good.

Right now, the kids are on their way home from school. Brase drives. So they are usually home around 2:50 or 3:00, at the latest. Bree and I are downstairs othe lab right now, working on inventions. "chase!" Bree sings, making me laugh. "what?" I sing back. "the kids aren't home" she sings again, setting down the pliers that she was using. "they will be home" I sing back. "we can be quick" she sings again. "let's go, woman!" I shouted, excitedly. I then picked my wife up bridal style and carried her to our labs elevator.

Tuesday, August 26th, 2014

Missioncreek, California

Davenport residences

2:50 pm

Present chases pov

"ugh! I hate school" Bree groaned, as she along with leoadam and i walked through the door. Ahh, Bree! My sweet and perfect girlfriend. I couldn't help but sigh whenever I thought about her. Davenport just told us that we weren't exactly related since we were bionic. All I could think about at that time was score! Chase davenport gets the girl! Finally!

"I don't hate school! I love math! Numbers Oooo!" I rambled on. "Chasey..." Bree warned me. She always warned me when I was being super smart because she says thats the thing that made me boring. "chase, quit being you" Leo told me, sitting down on the couch. "I can't! It's my job!" I exclaimed, happily. "what's he going on about?" davenport asks us, as he walks into the room. "boring stuff" Adam explains to davenport. "Adam, the human brain is not boring" davenport told Adam. "thank you" I said to davenport. "but somehow chase makes it boring" davenport told me. "hey!" I exclaimed. Bree, Leo, Adam and davenport laughed. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Tuesday, August 26th, 2014

Los Angeles, California

Davenport residences

3:00 pm

Future chases pov

Bree and I walked into the living room from our fun session. "that was fun!" Bree told me ,smiling. "I know!" I exclaimed. "we haven't had this much fun since before the kids were born" Bree explained, as the 2 of us sat on the couch. "I know!" I exclaimed, once again. I wrapped my arm around my sexy wife. I enjoyed the moments when we wee alone, but it wouldn't last long.

The door swung open and in walked our 3 kids, brase, Brayden and laya. The door ended up hitting Brayden in the face. "cool!" he exclaimed. "idiot" brase mumbled underneath his breath. Bree and I rolled our eyes as we got up off of the couch, holding hands. "hey, kids. How was school?" Bree asked our 3 kids. "great becuase they weren't there" laya said, positing to brase and Brayden. "hey!" brase shouted. "thanks, sis" Brayden thanked her smiling. He patted her shoulder, before walking off. "you're an idiot!" brase old him, following behind him as they walked upstairs to their rooms. Kids. Whatcha ginna do?

Tuesday, August 26th, 2914

Missioncreek, California

Davenport residences

3:00 pm

Present chases pov

Bree and I were currently in the living room sitting on the couch. We weren't doing our homework though. We were making out! Oh yeah! I then pulled away. "why'd you stop?" she asked me, as I stood up. "as much as I like making out with you, I can't" I explained to Bree. "why not?" Bree whined, standing up. "i have to hotwire this pen!" I said, like a giddy nerd as I pulled my pen out of my pocket and walked down to the lab with Bree following behind me. "nerd" she mumbled, but I manged to hear her. I love super hearing!

I decided not to hot wire the pen. So Bree and I went back to making out. All of a sudden, we were zapped out of the lab and into amother lab. What just happened?

Done! Hope you like! So what happened? And do you think one of Bree and chases kids had anything to do with it? Please r and r and I'll update ASAP.


End file.
